Lost Religon
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: It's yet another Song-fic, this time WXV, but not in the Breathe series, it's from Nick's POV, so this should be different.


_"Life, is bigger..._

_It's bigger than you,_

_And you are not me," _

Nicholas D. Wolfwood, sat at a bar, watching Vash the stampede make a complete fool of himself, quite a bit like always. He liked Vash, but he was a bit of an idiot. Especially when he was drunk. Ok. So, Maybe "liked", wasn't the right word. Maybe, "Secretly-denying-his-true-love-because-of-his-religion-and-so- many-other-things-we're-not-going-to-get-into-right-now."__

_"The lengths that I will go to _

_The distance in your eyes _

_Oh no I've said too much," He thought to himself __you absolutely cannot have feelings for that man. Keyword in the sentence, being "MAN". But he's such a perfect... Just then he looked up to find Vash, green and orange striped tie, tied haphazardly around his spiky head. "Grow up Tongari," He said with a slight smirk.  Vash only moaned and said "Uhhhhhhh.... I hate it when you call me that."__ You really think there's feelings there to deny?! Nothing could ever justify them, even if they were there._

_"I haven't said enough_

_That's me in the corner," It's not like he'd even ever care, **IF I ****DID have feelings for him, which is good, since I ****DONT, and It's just ****WRONG. Right? Wolfwood didn't have much time to debate the morality, of the issue since Vash Moaned something about not feeling good, and wanting to go back to the motel. Nick's eyes almost bugged out of his head, but then he realized, that what Vash wanted wasn't exactly what he'd meant. "Niiiiiiiiick!!!!! Helllllllp Meeeeeee...I'm falllllllllinggggg" The priest looked up to see Vash fall off of a barstool. "All right Vash," He sighed, "We'll go." **_

While they walked, Vash kept telling Nick how much he loved him, and that he was a great friend. "Mmmm....hmmmm" Nick said, trying to ignore the red-clad-gunman's drunken stupor._ "That's me in the spotlight, Losing my religion, Trying to keep up with you, And I don't know if I can do it," Damn Tongari, You'd better stop telling me you love me, or else I'll be forced to take immoral actions. You're just drunk, and I'm just lonely. Yeah that's it, the insurance girls aren't exactly much to look at, and Vash **does act rather feminine at times.... right?**_

_"Hey Vash, stop sayin' you love me...it's creepy." Vash pouted slightly and started laughing hysterically. "What the HELL is so funny?" "You're just cute when you're angry." "Who said I was.... waitaminute, Vash?" "Yes?" "Nothing" ___

_"Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing _

_I thought that I heard you sing _

_I think I thought I saw you try," God Vash, tease me why don't you. It's not fair! "The men were nearing the Motel, and Vash was still babbling to himself._

They headed up the stairs to the room they were staying in. "Nick...I love you" "No, Vash, you don't, you're drunk as a duck." "No, I really love you" "

_"Every whisper _

_Of every waking hour I'm _

_Choosing my confessions _

_Trying to keep an eye on you," Vash, don't do this to me, I know you're drunk, and this is torture even being in the same room with you, do you want me to confess my love for you?  No, you don't, because I have no love for you. "Nick?" "What?" "Do you love me?" "As a brother Tongari." "Oh..." ""Oh..." What?" "Nevermind." " Uh....ok." "Goodnight Nicholas. "G'night Vash."  And with that, they both got into their separate beds, and turned off the twin lamps that lit the room.___

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool _

"Hey, Vash, Y' know what?" " No, what?" "I do love you" "You do?!" Some scrambling around was heard, followed by the sound of a porcelain lamp cascading to the floor and breaking. "Nick....."  Nick felt Vash climb into bed beside him. "What will the insurance girls think?" " I don't care."

_"Oh no I've said too much_

_I set it up," This is soooooo WRONG!  God is watching me right now, about to smite me.  Knives is going to kill me too. Well, might as well enjoy it.  The two men were so tired the just slept in each other's arms, enjoying an embrace that was better left unspoken.___

_Consider this_

_Consider this_

_The hint of the century_

Nick woke up, Vash was in his own bed, and he was alone. "Hey.... Vash.... you want breakfast?" "No, Meryl and I are going to have a breakfast date, wanna double, Milly doesn't have any plans." "No, that's ok...It might be too obvious. "What might be to obvious Nick?" "Well, you know, last night." " ...See, this is what I was afraid of, what did I do last night?" "You mean you don't remember..." "No....should I?" "No, you just...cried like a little girl, until you passed out." "Oh...Well sorry to end this conversation so soon, but I gotta get ready!" Vash grinned and proceeded to the bathroom.__

_Consider this_

_The slip _

_That brought me to my knees_

_Failed, what if all these fantasies _

_Come flailing around_

_And now I've said too much._

_I thought that I heard you laughing _

_I thought that I heard you sing _

_I think I thought I saw you try _

Vash left and Nick sat there beginning to cry. Very quietly Vash, opened the window, and whispered, so quietly that Nick couldn't hear it "I remember last night Nick.... I could never forget."   __

_But that was just a dream _

_That was just a dream"_


End file.
